Recently, electronic devices (e.g., portable electronic devices, smart phones, electronic organizers, personal compound electronic devices, laptop computers, etc.) have become necessities of modern life and have become an important means for transferring rapidly changing information thanks to the development of electronic communication industries.
Electronic devices are equipped with various electronic components in order to provide various functions. For example, electronic devices are equipped with display modules in order to provide a Graphical User Interface (GUI) environment. Alternatively, electronic devices are equipped with stereo speaker modules in order to provide a function of listening to music using stereo sound. In another case, electronic devices are equipped with camera modules in order to provide a photographing function. In yet another case, electronic devices are equipped with communication modules in order to provide a function of communicating with other electronic devices through a network.
In general, the electronic devices have housings that form the external appearance thereof, and the aforementioned electronic components are protected by the housings.